


One Night in Paradise

by artemisscribe



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisscribe/pseuds/artemisscribe
Summary: When Gordon suggests a weekend getaway Penny has ideas of a romantic and steamy encounter. Turns out Gordon has other plans.





	One Night in Paradise

“Darling,” Penelope says, “When you said you wanted to give me a night in paradise this isn’t  _ quite _ what I had in mind.”

 

“Isn’t it so much better?” Gordon grins, barely glancing over his shoulder at her before staring back down at the glass floor of their suite. 

 

Penelope wonders if she’s being punked. She’s in a luxurious above five star resort, with the nicest boy she’s ever had the pleasure of being adored by, and she’s being ignored in favour of a bunch of damn fish. 

 

Because Gordon’s idea of paradise isn’t the world’s fourth most beautiful woman in exquisite French lace lingerie. 

 

Oh no. 

 

It’s a fucking fish. 

 

It’s not even a rare fish. Paradise fish are found all over East Asia, including under the glass floor in their water front room. But still Gordon’s watching the little school of them in amazement like they’re the first fish he’s ever seen. 

 

She’s trying to be mad at him. She really is. This is her first weekend off in months and she’s not spending it being ravished by an Olympic swimmer and all round American hero. She’s spending it watching her dumb nerd boyfriend get excited over fish.

 

So even though she wants be furious at how oblivious he is she just can’t bring herself to it. He’s so sweet with that look of wonder of his stupid face looking at his stupid fish. 

 

Penny’s never been in love. She’s not sure what it feels like. But as Gordon laughs at some little fishy antics her heart flutters and she figures this must be what love is. So she gives up, grabs the fluffy bathrobes from the hook on the door and pulls it on over her finest seduction lingerie. 

 

“Budge up,” she says, joining him on the end of the bed. “So tell me about Paradise.”

 

And Gordon lights up like Christmas.

 

“Latin name Macropodus opercularis. And don’t let the cuteness fool ya, they’re nasty sons of bitches when the mood takes them-” he says, but then he stops. Frowns. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

 

There’s a thousand things she wants to say; that he’s ridiculous, oblivious, that she can’t believe this is how they’re spending they’re only weekend together in weeks, but there’s an easier way to sum it up.

 

“I love you.”

 

“Oh!” Gordon grins, finally giving her his full attention, “Great!”

 

“Great?” Penny echoes. “Is great all you’ve got?”

 

“Well how about this?” he offers. 

 

His kisses are always sweet, always unexpected, and always welcome.

 

“Yes,” she smiles, “That’s much better.”

 

“Good,” Gordon grins, running his fingers down the neckline of her bathrobe, his eyes follow, and then go wide as he  _ finally _ notices the bra she spent so many hours picking out for him. “What are you doing hiding that away?”

 

Penny rolls her eyes as she loosens the sash of her robe to give him a better view,

 

“You’re ridiculous,” she laughs.

 

“And you wouldn’t want me any other way,” he quips back. 

 

And oh he is so right.


End file.
